Gale's POV
by Katie-Lyn23
Summary: one shot Gales point of view on what happened
1. Chapter 1

Unit 3 spelling words

_**Gales POV **_

This is my life, my feelings about what went on, and how it all went down in the history books. My name is Gale Hawthorne. I lived in district 12. The love of my life is Katniss Everdeen, who is also my hunting partner (Katniss is also known as Catnip). I met her right after both of our dads died. We were trying to gather food for our families to keep them alive. A few short years later her sister Primrose got a **designated** spot to be in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Katniss ran out and screamed "PRIM… PRIM NO… I VOLUNTEER… I VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE!" It rings in my head like it was yesterday watching Prim being carried out by peacekeepers as Katniss took the stage. I watched as she tried not to cry but I saw the tears on the brim of her eyes on the verge of coming out. Then Peeta the **bigot** got picked which **infuriates** me because he tried to steal her from me before. If he lays a finger on her and comes out alive there will be **waylay** the minute he appears. The **vow** I have is on my family that I will kill him if that happens. I went to see Katniss before she left **motivating** her by saying all they want is a good show nothing else. I was saying a **barrage** of things before she left trying to make her feel better. To my disliking it made a bigger **enigma** for poor Catnip. When she came back alive (with Peeta alive to gross) I had to break my **vow **for Katniss. I am not a big **gloater **but if he came back alive I would have made it back in better condition than that wimp.

When Katniss returned I had a **vocation** as a coal miner deep in the ground. She then always worried about me. Then more horror happened. So I went to my mom who is a **sage** when the 3rd Quarter Quell came around putting all of the living, winning tributes into the arena. The Quarter Quell comes around every twenty-five years. The last one four tributes were picked from each of the 12 Districts doubling the chances of death. For this one two people from every District came in, they were winning tributes though. She teamed up with Maggs who is sadly dead after volunteering for Annie, Finnick who has also passed on leaving Annie his love with a baby he never new about, Peeta the **pacifist**, Johanna Mason who likes to mess with Catnip but has a fear of water, then there is Beetee and his sister, but his sister got killed. There was definitely a **diversity** of personalities in that grouping. Then Finnick got saved with Beetee and Katniss by District 13 which got blown up but they rebuilt themselves. I first saw Catnip thinking it was an **illusion** then realizing it really was her. No Peeta to screw things up just me and her. Finally me and my love together for once with out _him_.

Then I found out Rory had a crush on Prim that just does not work for me.

I got Catnip already and we don't need two Hawthorns being married to two Everdeens what a mess that would become. There is a **queue,** so I am first; sorry Rory but I call first dibs on the Everdeens. Then I found out Katniss was the Mockingjay I almost **withered **to the ground and died. She ran away like there was no tomorrow. I went to block people from getting to her so I blocked the door way. Boggs hit me in the nose breaking it and knocking me to the ground. I knew where she went. She was in the supply closet in the classroom. I went in finding a scared Katniss. She just looked at me in relief. I left her when I knew she was okay.

We are **restricted** to a certain amount of food which I normally give mine to

Katniss because still see that hungry little girl in her eyes. I don't like

District 13 because it is to uptight and full of themselves especially

President Coin. He sooner I am out of here the better for me because they

Drive me nuts here. Do this no do that. Please, District 13 get a life save me

from murdering people.

The **terrain **here is ragged and boring looking. We trained on this and everyday someone broke their ankle from ditches. We got to **slake **our thirst two times when we trained all day with lunch in between.

I was mortified when I found out the Mockingjay wanted to go on our dangerous attempt to overthrow the Capitol. During the process Boggs died from blood loss. Finnick died to sewer lizards tearing him apart piece by piece knowing how dreadful that felt I always had a soft part in my heart for him. Many others died but those are the ones that jump out at me. Then we got a few streets away from the Capitol when the bombing happened and I got shot two times by a peacekeeper that held me hostage. I mouthed to Katniss shoot me the unspoken rule but she did not understand me. When I saw her next she yelled and threw a tantrum saying I killed Prim me of all people I did not even give the okay for the bombs. She then killed President Coin and President Snow fell from the drop and died. She called my name but I did nothing how stupid am I! She ended up with Peeta Mr. Perfect not me so I moved to District 2 leaving her behind and never forgetting my broken heart from the Mockingjay Katniss Everdeen. Now I know how Rory felt when Prim died her tragic death only worse. She has kids, two of them and there are rumors are going around saying that the little boy is named Gale. Maybe I should go visit soon because it has been seventeen years since I have seen her. I think she misses me if she is naming her baby boy Gale.

_**That beautiful girl who stole my heart and ran away. The Mockingjay. The one and only. The girl on fire. The one with the Mockingjay wedding dress. The girl who had Cinna make the Nightlock.**_

_**My love **_

_**Katniss Everdeen the girl who started the**_

_Rebellion_

By Katie Jaroneczyk

December 12th, 2011


	2. Chapter 2

I have set up a poll and want to see what my readers think

Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt

Chose Tom Cruise cause I am going to lose alot of stuff if I lose

So if you really love your writer pick Tom Cruise but that is just my suggestion if you guyes want to have updates ever again

I almost have a new one-shot ready to be posted give me a few more days by next Sunday it should be up

I am also having a writers block for all my stories so bare with me and please review and leave ideas but you dont have to since I have been a terrible author to you guys

Well I gotta go

love all my faithful readers

Katniss77890


End file.
